When Warblers Eavesdrop
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU. One-shot. Set during 2x16: Original Song. The Warblers had to find out somehow. Slash. Kurt/Blaine. Klaine. R&R please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
**

* * *

**Title: When Warblers Eavesdrop  
Summary: AU. One-shot. The Warblers had to find out somehow. Klaine. Slash. Read and review...please?  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Rating: T for boy/boy kissing, brief mentions of sex - nothing graphic!  
Spoilers: 2x16 Original Song...picks up right after the council vote for the duet, and before the scene where Kurt is decorating everyone's favorite canary's casket...and right before epicness happens. ;)  
Pairing: Kurt/Blaine...KLAINE!**

**Author's Note: This idea hit me last night while I was freaking out after the episode aired...so I finally wrote it out today 'cause I figured the Warblers had to find out about the kiss somehow before the competition.**

**Oh yeah, and in my mind Dalton is still a boarding school. hence all the dorm talks and crap.**

**and...this is also the first piece involving slash that I've ever written. SWEET.**

**Author's Note #2: The title kind of sucks in my opinion...if anyone else has a better idea please let me know**

* * *

The Council meeting had ended, and Kurt had been the first one out of the room. Blaine followed a few minutes later, leaving the rest of the Warblers where they were.

Thad looked over at Wes.

"Do you think he's _finally _going to tell him?"

Wes sighed.

"I thought that was the reason that he requested the duet. Personally I hope he _does_ tell him. I'm sick of the 'Oh-I'm-just-a-mentor-watch-me-be-all-oblivious' type thing he's doing."

"It's worse at night," said David. "You don't have to listen to him talk in his sleep. I'm scarred for life due to the images he puts in my head."

"Of what, him topping?" asked Thad, leaning forward a little.

"Thad!"

"It was a valid question!"

"Did I mention 'scarred for life'? I need no further questions that make me picture them having sex, thank you!"

"Well thanks for that image you just put in my head," snapped Thad tersely, "It's vivid and - _Oh God._"

Trent, Jeff and Nick were roaring with laughter at the exchange happening between the Council members.

"Would you two shut up?" said Wes irritably. "There's one way to settle this."

"And that would be?" asked Jeff as he tried not to laugh at the fact that Thad was shaking his head viciously, as if to shake the images from his mind.

Wes smirked.

"What else do we do when we can't get our answers directly?"

"Eavesdrop!" chorused the Warblers, and the group pelted from the room.

Wes laid his gavel carefully on the table before following.

This would be interesting.

* * *

Kurt was bent over what he intended to bury Pavarotti in - a bird-sized casket. He was in the process of adding a bit of flair to the bland, black box when a familiar voice said.

"Hey." He looked up to see that Blaine had entered the room. "What's that?"

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," replied Kurt.

Blaine smiled.

"Well finish up," he replied, "I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practice."

* * *

"Trent get out of the way!"

"Dude, it's a damn door, and they're just talking. Give it a fricking rest. It's not like they're having sex."

"Scarred for life? Need I remind you of that?"

"Shut up, David, this is huge."

"If they end up having sex, I'm burning that couch."

"Who says they're going to have sex on the couch?"

"Thad -"

"Jeff -"

"I'm going to kill you all if you don't shut up right now." hissed Wes. "They'll hear us!"

"You know if you kill us all, we're screwed at Regionals right?" said David.

"Shut up, David."

Wes peered into the room, at Blaine and Kurt, who were talking quietly.

* * *

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment, and then he sat down at the table.

"Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" said Blaine. "Watching you do _Blackbird _this week, that was a moment for me...about you."

Kurt's eyes widened. Was Blaine saying what he thought he was saying? Blaine reached over and gently covered Kurt's hand with his own.

* * *

"Houston we have no problems...look, he's touching Kurt's hand. _He's freaking touching Kurt's hand._" gasped Nick.

"It's just a touch," said Trent reasonably. "We don't know what it means 'cause we can't hear a damn thing they're saying."

Wes and David (who'd leaned around his friend to watch Blaine and Kurt) were silent.

"What, no 'Thank God, finally he has some damn sense' from you, dear council members?" questioned Trent, trying to shove Jeff off as the dirty-blonde haired Warbler tried shoving him out of the way for a better view. "Jeff, I swear if you don't cut it out, I'm going to fix that problem with your hair...and by 'fix it' I mean dye it any color of my choosing."

"You wouldn't."

"I would - how does dark blue sound?"

"Wes, I want to borrow your gavel. I need to beat the living daylights out of my teammate here."

"Trent, you're not dying Jeff's hair, and Jeff, hell will freeze over before I let you touch that gavel." muttered Wes. "Now shut up - Oh my God."

"What?" gasped Thad.

Wes pointed into the room.

Blaine was kissing Kurt.

* * *

Kurt's heart was beating a mile a minute.

A boy he liked - no, _loved_, and who apparantly felt the same way toward him, was _kissing him_. His body was rigid with shock. Why wasn't he responding? He slowly lifted his hand, and gently placed it on the side of Blaine's face, leaning in and wanting to deepen the kiss.

What could only be seconds (was it only seconds? It felt like _hours_) later, Blaine broke it off, and sat back down in his chair.

"We should - we should practice." he said, laughing nervously.

Kurt smiled.

"I thought we were?"

* * *

"We should - we should practice."

"I thought we were."

And before the guys knew what was happening, Blaine literally _crashed_ his lips against Kurt's. Wes could have sworn he saw Kurt open his mouth, and oh shit, he did _not_ need that visual. The other boys were silent.

Then Thad decided to be an idiot:

"About damn time, you two!" he yelled.

Wes briefly wondered if death was a good enough penalty for murdering a fellow council member, because as Kurt and Blaine leapt apart - Blaine knocking over his chair in the process - he wanted to die and kill Thad at the same time.

As the Warblers ran pell-mell for their respective dorms, Wes walked into the room, noting the look of horror on Kurt's face. Blaine's face was rapidly turning a deep shade of red.

Wes smirked.

"If that's what you call 'practice', Blaine, then your duet should be damn near perfect tomorrow."

**fin.**

* * *

**and that's that! I don't know if I'm happy with the last line, tried to perfect it but whatevs.**

**Oddly this is also the first humorous (or at least semi-humorous) fic I've written. Hope you all liked it!**

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but please ****no flames.**


End file.
